Date with Danger
by chilled monkey
Summary: Haruka plans a romantic night out with Michiru, but things don't go according to plan...


Date with Danger

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and its characters all belong to Naoko Takeuchi. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

Author's Note: This is set between "Sailor Moon S" and "Sailor Moon Stars." I know it's short but I hope that you like it anyway.

Haruka glanced up again at the monitor, hoping that in the twenty seconds since she had last looked it would have changed to read 'arrived.' No such luck. It still read 'delayed.'

She sighed and resumed pacing the length of the row of seats, occasionally glaring up at the monitor and the offending word on it. The other people waiting for the plane to arrive gave her a wide berth, thoroughly afraid of the scowl on her face and the intimidating aura she was emitting.

"Still delayed" she muttered angrily as she continued pacing, seemingly determined to wear a track into the airport floor.

Michiru had been gone for two weeks now, giving concerts in the United States, and Haruka couldn't help missing her. Without Michiru there everything seemed somehow dull and muted, lacking vibrancy. She seemed to walk through each day in a half-daze, only feeling really alive when they talked at the end of each day on the telephone. Even racing couldn't fully lift her out of the doldrums.

And now, when at last the wait should have been over, the flight that would bring her girlfriend back to her arms was delayed by bad weather and there was nothing she could do about it. Haruka furiously muttered curses under her breath.

The minutes ticked by unbearably slowly until eventually the monitor changed to read "arrived". Upon seeing this she gave a little cry of delight, not caring who heard. _She's here, she's here_, she thought, almost jumping for joy. She smoothed her hair down with a nervous hand as she turned to face the stream of newly-arrived passengers.

Not for the first time Haruka silently gave thanks for her tall height as it allowed her to catch a glimpse of beloved aquamarine hair before it disappeared back into the crowd. Just that brief sight was enough to bring a broad smile of delight to her face.

And then, just like that, Michiru was right in front of her. "Haruka" she said tenderly in that beautiful, melodic voice as her own bright smile blossomed on her face. From the look in her ocean-blue eyes it was clear that the separation had been just as difficult on her

"I missed you so much" Haruka managed to say before Michiru set down her violin case and her bag, freeing up her arms so that she could put them around Haruka's waist and pull her close.

"Welcome home Michiru," Haruka murmured as she wrapped her own arms around slim shoulders and felt her eyes brim with happy tears.

"It's so good to be home," Michiru said, squeezing her love as hard as she could, her own tears flowing freely.

When they were finally able to compose themselves enough to leave Haruka drove them home, noting to herself how even doing that felt more vibrant now that Michiru was back.

_But it's not surprising really_ she thought. _The other half of my soul is back with me. No wonder I feel more alive._

Back home Michiru regaled her with stories of her trip to the U.S. as they enjoyed dinner together. As they were finishing the meal Haruka said, "Michiru let's go out tomorrow."

"Go out where?"

"Out on a date. We can go out for dinner somewhere and then go for a walk in the park, just like we did early in our relationship."

Michiru smiled. "That's a wonderful idea Haruka. We haven't gone out together for a while."

She leaned forwards slightly and her smile turned coy. "But for tonight though there's something else I'd like to do." Her eyes glimmered slyly.

Haruka felt a thrill of anticipation. She knew what that look and tone of voice meant.

"Are you sure you aren't too tired from the flight?" she asked teasingly.

"I'm sure." Her coy tone became serious as she added, "I missed you Haruka. What kept me going was the thought of seeing you again."

"Me too" said Haruka softly.

Michiru's coy demeanour returned as she said, "I've been looking forwards to this night for two weeks. I promise you I'm not too tired."

Haruka also wore a coy smile as she said, "I've been looking forwards to it too."

The two of them stood and Michiru offered her hand. Haruka took it and allowed herself to be led, very enthusiastically, to their bedroom.

The following evening they went out for dinner at a restaurant that Michiru liked. There they enjoyed a fine meal while conversing lightly. One or two of the other patrons occasionally glanced at Michiru, but Haruka was too preoccupied with being back with her lover to notice them.

After that Haruka drove them to the park and they strolled around for a while, eventually coming to a flight of steps. Haruka smiled as she remembered Michiru playing her violin the last night they were here.

"What are you thinking about?" Michiru asked as she walked up behind her.

"The last time we came here" Haruka replied. "You looked so beautiful playing your violin under the moonlight."

She paused for a moment and then said, "every time I feel doubt or uncertainty you are here for me. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you Michiru."

"I promise you will never have to find out" Michiru said gently as she put her arms around Haruka much as she had done on that night.

For a long moment both of them were silent. After a while Michiru whispered "It's a beautiful night isn't it Haruka?" into her ear.

"Yes it is" Haruka replied. She turned in her girlfriend's arms so that they were face-to-face and then pressed her lips to Michiru's in a tender, loving kiss.

Finally, when they had no other option, both of them drew back. Michiru giggled lightly. "So was your will weakened by the moonlight again?"

"Not at all" Haruka replied.

As she started to lean in for another kiss a sudden feeling of danger came over them both. It wasn't a daimon or youma but their instincts, honed by numerous battles, told them that they were being watched by someone with malevolent intent.

A sudden whoop split the air and they turned to see what had made the sound.

Standing some distance away was a group of rough-looking men. All of them wore cruel, brutal looks as they leered at the two women in front of them.

Haruka cursed inwardly. She suddenly recalled seeing a news report on a gang that had been terrorising the area recently but she had forgotten it completely.

_You idiot!_ Haruka angrily thought to herself as she stepped protectively in front of her lover. _If anything happens to Michiru it will be your fault!_

"Don't worry Haruka" said Michiru firmly as she took her hand and gently squeezed it. "It will be all right."

Haruka looked at her and nodded as her anger cooled into iron-hard resolve.

The gang charged forwards, hollering with wicked excitement and yelling obscene threats.

Haruka had fought side-by-side with her girlfriend many times in their Senshi forms but never before in civilian form. She was not surprised at all to find out that it made no difference. Even without transforming they were soldiers and no matter what form they were in, the two of them were so perfectly attuned to each other, their trust in each other so complete that they seemed to fight as one.

She moved forwards, getting between Michiru and their attackers, and exploded into action. Moving with blinding speed she delivered a rapid series of punches and kicks that sent thugs reeling away. One of them managed to evade one of her punches only to run right into a palm strike from Michiru to his chin. He stumbled back and Haruka finished him with a backfist strike to the head. She whipped her fist back, spun and launched it out again in a front punch to another man's jaw. He fell to the ground, out cold.

Another thug made a grab at Michiru but she sidestepped it, caught his arm just under the elbow, stepped in and turned, pulling him off-balance and into a shoulder throw. He slammed into the ground hard.

One of the men angrily drew a bowie knife and rushed to attack while her back was turned, but she spun around to face him and threw a kick to the side of his head. He ran right into it and was knocked unconscious.

Haruka dropped a man to the ground with a perfect hip throw. Another one also wielding a knife stabbed at her but she ducked under it and swept his legs out. He toppled over and she finished him off with a knife-hand strike to the temple.

One of the thugs, more cautious than his fallen comrades had been, managed to sneak up behind Michiru and throw a thickly muscled arm around her slender neck. She reacted instantly by reaching up and taking a firm grip on his wrist while pushing back to displace his centre of gravity. She pulled his arm over her shoulder forwards and downwards while at the same time bending her legs and rotating her body. The man's grip was broken and he was thrown over her shoulder to smash into the ground.

Haruka dropped the last thug with a spinning back kick to the head. She warily looked around and sure enough she and her girlfriend were the only ones left standing.

"Michiru! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Haruka. Are you?"

"I'm fine too." She scowled at the beaten gang members. "Let's call the police to deal with this."

The police arrived not too long after that and they gave a statement while the battered and bruised gang members were loaded into a police van. Haruka was glad that dangerous criminals were no longer running loose but it didn't change the fact that their date had been ruined.

"I'm so sorry Michiru" she said as they were driving home. "I wanted this to be a good night for you."

"Don't apologise Haruka" said Michiru softly as she put a hand over her lover's. "What happened was not your fault. There was no way you could have foreseen it. And despite what happened I did have a very good night."

Haruka relaxed. "Thank you Michiru." After a moment she cheered up as she said, "you were amazing back there."

"So were you" she replied fondly. "You were right when you said extra hand-to-hand training would be useful. Thank you for that."

"You learned it well" Haruka said.

"I had an excellent teacher" Michiru replied warmly.

Next morning;

"What do you think of it?"

"It's beautiful Michiru, I love it" replied Haruka as she studied her lover's latest painting. It depicted a woman with short golden hair clad in gleaming armour and armed with a magnificent sword. Standing beside her was a princess in a long blue gown. The princess and the warrior woman were embracing and looking at each other with expressions of love and adoration.

"Although…" Haruka added with a wry smile. "I don't think I look quite like that."

"That's how you look to me" Michiru smiled.

Haruka chuckled. "Well I can't argue with that." She wrapped an arm around Michiru's waist and held her close as she rested her head on Haruka's shoulder.


End file.
